


Long Drive

by Dandy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: The team stays down in Mementos a little too long for one Ryuji Sakamoto.





	Long Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on November 2nd, 2017 as part of Omovember for the prompt, "Desperate in a vehicle".

“Alright,” Joker sang, watching the last of a horde of shadows disappear into a fine red mist. He was feeling good about their progress in Mementos that day; a few more requests down, and some new floors explored.

Still, he could feel fatigue starting to gnaw at his arms, and a glance at his team showed they were feeling it, too. Panther had stooped on the ground for a moment, panting heavily through her smiles as she chatted with an only slightly less visibly warn out Queen. Fox’s normally perfect posture had started to slip a bit, and Mona’s fur had become slick with sweat. And when he looked over at Skull, he noticed the other boy was jittering his leg quite a bit, something Joker noticed he did whenever he was tired or anxious.

“Let’s call it a day,” he said, and there were murmurs of agreement all around as Mona turned back into a bus. The girls clambered into the front seat, Oracle coming out of her hiding spot to join them, and the boys climbed in the back. Skull was first, and Joker noticed him shifting oddly, face turned to look out the window with an unusually grim expression under his mask, and he wondered if he had been more severely injured than they assumed during one of their battles. Or maybe it was his old leg injury bothering him? He resolved to ask about it when they made it back to the surface.

He didn’t have to wait long.

“Uh, guys,” Skull began not long after Queen started driving, his voice breaking on his own hesitation. “How long will it take us to get back?”

“We’re twenty seven floors down!” said Oracle, voice chipper.

“That’s not what I asked!”

“It took us several hours to get down here… of course, we’ll be avoiding shadows on the way back.” Queen’s voice was calm as she maneuvered Mona through the narrow, winding passages. “Perhaps another thirty, forty minutes?”

Skull groaned, slumping in his seat with his hands wringing in his lap. “That long, huh…”

“Do you have somewhere to be, Skull?” asked Fox, leaning around Joker to look at him, and Skull seemed to lean away from the scrutiny.

“I just… I’m worried about my mom, that’s all. She might… need my help with groceries or somethin’!”

“Ooo, Skull!” Panther twisted in her seat to look at him, a playful grin on her face. “Are you hiding something from us? You don’t have a hot date, do you?”

Oracle laughed uproariously, and Skull’s head shot back up to glare at her. “What is  _that_  for!?”

“He’s  _definitely_  not dating anyone,” said Mona decisively, and Skull growled in frustration.

“What the hell… I could get a date if I wanted to!”

“A loser like you?” Oracle shook her head. “No way.”

“I don’t see  _you_  getting far in the romance department!”

Oracle opened her mouth. Skull snapped, “Dating sims don’t count!” Oracle closed it again.

“Does your leg hurt?” Joker’s calm voice cut through the bickering, and everyone fell silent for a moment. Skull’s eyes widened in surprise at Joker’s concern, before he turned back to the window again, rubbing at his neck. Joker could see the skin on his neck turning red.

“Nah, man. I mean, not any more than usual. I just, uh…” He grimaced, before finally spitting it out. “I  _really_  gotta take a leak.”

A beat.

Then Oracle spun around in her seat, leaning over it and gasping between laughs, “What are you,  _five_?” Next to her, Panther had mouthed a little, “Oh,” before being infected by Oracle’s laughter, giggling into her hands as she turned back to face the front. The Mona-bus vibrated a bit with the cat’s laughter, and even Joker couldn’t help but grin, now that the source of Skull’s predicament seemed much less serious than he had feared.

Next to him, Fox was looking around at everyone, mouth pressed in a thin line. “I don’t understand what’s so funny,” he said, bemused. “It’s a normal bodily function, isn’t it?”

“Y-yes, of course,” answered Makoto, though her shoulders were shaking a little, her voice barely hiding her own giggles. “Can y-you hold it until we get back, Skull?”

Skull, who had been getting increasingly red during this exchange, snapped out, “Yeah! I’m not a little kid!” before going back to grinding his teeth and staring out the window. Oracle giggled devilishly, sinking back into her seat.

“Yeah, Skull. Just try not to think about rivers… waterfalls…”

Skull lifted his leg and kicked at the back of Oracle’s seat. “You aren’t helping!”

“Hey! No kicking my seats! I’ll turn back and then you’ll have to walk!”

With that declaration, everything settled down for a bit in the cab. The girls went back to chatting with occasional comments from Mona, and Joker indulged Fox by listening to him babble about his latest art project. The only one quiet as they drove was Skull, eyes still set out the window. Joker noticed him shifting uncomfortably more and more as time passed, occasionally fanning his legs or squeezing his thighs together. It was distracting, but not in an unpleasant way. Feeling guilty for watching while Skull was clearly suffering, Joker tried to focus on Fox, and give him some privacy.

Eventually, however, he gave his privacy up on his own. With a loud groan, he leaned his head forward, knocking it into the back of the front seat. “Queeeen. Please tell me we’re close.”

“Twelve more floors!” sang Oracle, and Skull twisted his head to glare at her.

“Come on, Queen, can we go faster?”

“I’m going as fast as is safe. Running into shadows will only slow us down more.”

Skull groaned again, his head sinking further down the back of the seat. Joker noticed his hands wringing and squeezing each other right above his crotch. He clearly wanted to hold himself, but his pride held him back.

(Joker wanted to tell him to go ahead and give himself a squeeze, but that would  _definitely_  get him some funny looks.)

Minutes and floors passed, in amicable chatter for most of the bus and tense silence for Skull. Joker was quiet, too, though everyone was used to that by now, and luckily Fox was too lost in his monologue about his projects to notice their leader sneaking glances at his best friend every now and then. Joker was really starting to get worried about Skull’s health, but he also couldn’t help but enjoy the way he shifted and squirmed in his seat, gnawing at his lip until it turned red and raw…

Skull jerking upright gave everyone a start. He leaned forward so far he almost buried his face in Makoto’s hair.

“Makoto,  _please_  tell me we’re almost there!” He was rocking his hips back and forth furiously now, practically grinding into his seat. “I’m _dying_.”

“If he’s not going to make it, why don’t we pull over and let him go outside,” posited Fox, and Skull nodded his head furiously.

“That sounds like the perfect way to get ambushed,” Queen answered primly, and Skull made a noise that sounded halfway between an angered shout and a desperate sob.

“You seriously can’t hold it? We’re almost there now! Geez, Skull, you really are pathetic.”

“Shut up, Mona, or I’ll piss right here!”

“Do  _not_  pee in my seats! I know where you sleep!”

“You’ve never been to my house!” cried Skull in anger, though he didn’t sound so sure of that, and Mona only chuckled darkly.

“Oracle, how many floors?” Joker cut in, quieting everyone.

“Just one more, and Skull is free to pee to his heart’s content!”

Skull leaned forward and bit the top of the front seat in frustration, growling low in his throat. Mona made a disgusted noise, but didn’t stop moving under Queen’s direction, knowing that it was in his best interest to make it to the exit soon.

It took only two minutes more, but Skull was a visible wreck by then. Joker could see him trembling, ever muscle in his body tensed against the flood inside. He’d stopped squirming now, instead sitting as rigidly in his seat as he could, his fists clenched on the seat back in front of him. He was hissing and huffing air through his teeth and nose, and Joker caught him muttering under his breath, “Almost there, almost there.”

Mona’s doors opened and everyone tumbled out – everyone but Skull, skill pressed into his seat. Joker came around to his side, leaning on the door.

“Can you get up?”

Skull turned his head just enough to look down at him. His knuckles were pure white where they clenched the material.

“I don’t know,” he admitted, so quietly only Joker could hear him. The others were already walking toward the entrance, stretching out the kinks from the ride.

Joker reached a hand out to him, and Skull gingerly took it. His hand was nearly vibrating from how much it trembled in Joker’s grip.

“Get  _out_  already, Skull!” snapped Mona, and that seemed to be the force he needed to get up and almost throw himself out of the seat, landing hard on the pavement.

And then he let go of Joker’s hand and  _bolted_. Full speed, straight past the others toward the entrance.

Joker turned on his heel and gave chase.

Skull’s feet were practically thundering as they went, straight through the portal and out of Mementos. As his Metaverse clothes disappeared and his normal clothes returned, Joker noticed a wet trail running down one of his legs, and he had a feeling it wasn’t sweat.

Back in the real world, Ryuji was still dashing, weaving around bystanders with the ease and practice of a formal track star. Akira, much less practiced, kept bumping into people, and had to stop to apologize twice for nearly knocking someone down (and right into the trail of wet drops Ryuji was leaving behind). As such, he made it to the bathroom a few steps behind Ryuji, and opened the door on quite the scene.

He’d ripped his pants down over his hips without even bothering to unbuckle or unbutton. Still, he’d been too late; the light fabric of his shorts was soaked dark with liquid spread out from his crotch, his shoes were soaked and standing in a puddle, but even still, as he held his dick over the urinal, he was going, the last of his stream flowing full force. And Ryuji was moaning in pure, blissful relief, his head thrown back and mouth wide open, eyelids fluttering as he finally, finally let go of all the weight inside him.

Akira couldn’t help but stare in rapture.

As the stream tapered, Ryuji’s pleasured moans started to turn pained. Humiliated tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, and leaned forward against the wall above the urinal, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow.

“This effin’ sucks,” he muttered, and with that, Akira was broken out of his trance.

“It’s not a big deal,” he said, reaching out and laying a hand on Ryuji’s shoulder. It was quickly shrugged off, Ryuji pulling away from him.

“I just pissed all over myself like a little kid. It’s a pretty big deal, dude.”

“Nah.” Akira leaned against the wall, keeping his hands to himself now. “It’s my fault. I had you guys down there way too long.”

“No one  _else_  pissed themselves.”

“I’ve had some pretty close calls before,” Akira admitted, and smiled when Ryuji peeked a curious eye over his shoulder at him. “Made it back to Leblanc with wet underwear, a few times.”

“Yeah, but that’s not the same.” Ryuji finally dropped his arm, so Akira could see his face. It was streaked with tears. “This is… god, this the most…”

Whatever Ryuji was trying to say was suddenly interrupted by the door swinging open.

“Akira, are you- ah, there you are.” Yusuke stood there, holding Morgana in his arms. “Morgana can’t be out like this, they’re going to call animal contr- oh.”

Both his and Morgana’s eyes fixed on the giant puddle in the floor, then raised to Ryuji’s wet pants. Ryuji, realizing his cock was still hanging free, made a yipping sound and jumped behind a stall door.

“Geez, did you really-” Morgana started, but a quick shake of Akira’s head made him bite his tongue. Still, it was enough to make Ryuji slam the stall all the way shut, hiding himself from all of them.

“It’s alright, Ryuji,” said Yusuke, in what Akira knew was an attempt at a comforting tone but which sounded a bit condescending to those unfamiliar. “It happens to the best of us.”

“Oh yeah? Who does it happen to?” he snapped through the door, and Yusuke put one hand to his chin as he thought about it.

“Well… I can’t say I remember any specific examples…”

“Great. Thanks.”

Yusuke furrowed his brow. Akira remained silent and let him puzzle out for himself why his approach wasn’t working.

Finally, Yusuke said, “I’ll got get you something clean to wear.” Akira wordlessly held out his bag for Morgana to get into; Yusuke took the bag and they were back out the door, just before Ryuji could get the stall open and say, “Wait, you don’t have to- oh.”

He’d pulled his pants back up, though they didn’t look comfortable at all. He emerged the rest of the way from behind the stall door, eyes averted from Akira’s. Akira waited for him to speak.

“…I just want everyone to take me seriously, you know?”

Akira took a step toward him. “I take you seriously.”

“Heh. Yeah right.”

Ryuji leaned back against the wall, dragging a hand through his hair. He looked so humiliated and defeated, Akira couldn’t stand it.

He crossed the rest of the bathroom floor to the corner Ryuji was working himself into, ignoring the puddle.

“I mean that.”

“Why? I’m a screwup at everything! Can’t even hold my own piss long enough to get to an effin’ toilet.”

“I already said,” Akira reached out, put a hand under Ryuji’s chin, and forced him to look up, “I kept you down there too long.” Eye contact, not wavering. “And if I didn’t take you seriously, would I trust you to have my back? Would I always have you at my side, staring down those monsters?”

Ryuji’s eyes widened, lips parted, and for a moment he almost seemed in awe of Akira. Then his lips curled slowly into a wavering grin, and reached out and gave Akira a hard pat on the shoulder.

“Yeah. You know I’ll always have your back, man. In any world.”

“I know,” said Akira, now sporting his own grin, and Ryuji seemed to relax, a flood of tension leaving his muscles at once. “And I’ll always have yours.”

“Thanks. I mean it.”

They were quiet, having this little shared moment in a public toilet that had blessedly remained empty besides them. But then Akira heard a familiar voice past the door, and Ryuji groaned in dismay.

“Are the girls out there?”

“We sure are!” sang Futaba from right outside, and Ryuji grimaced. Why couldn’t Futaba’s social anxiety kick in when he needed it?

“We got drinks! So come out!” called Ann. Ryuji flushed, glancing down at his pants, and Akira decided he needed to take action.

“Why don’t you girls go on home and get some rest,” he called in a tone that sounded more like an order than a suggestion.

“What? Ryuji made it in time, right? It’s not like he actually…” Futaba paused. “…Oh. Oooooh.”

Akira heard something that sounded like Makoto talking in hushed tones, and then Ann called out to them again. “Okay, we’ll see you boys later! Bye!”

After a moment they were gone, and Ryuji sighed and sagged against the wall. “Great. Can’t wait until everyone knows about the day Ryuji Sakamoto peed his pants.”

“They aren’t going to tell. They’re your friends.”

Ryuji ran a hand through his hair, though he looked much calmer now. “Yeah. I know.”

Akira reached out and patted his arm, before looking around. “We should clean up, though. Before anyone comes in.”

“Shit, you’re right.” Ryuji straightened up, looking around. “I thought I saw a mop in the corner…”

He turned to look at a gap between the stalls and the wall, then turned back around. “Yeah, there’s one right- ah-”

He was cut off by Akira’s arms wrapping him in a hug, pulling him close to his chest. For a moment, Ryuji was stunned still, but then he started breathing again, shaky and tired, and wrapped his own arms around Akira.

They stood close for one long, quiet minute, before Akira finally let go, giving Ryuji another pat.

“Get yourself cleaned up. I’ll take care of the floor.”

Ryuji was too tired to argue.

By the time the floor was clean, Yusuke had returned, a pair of colorful, flower-pattern pants he had bought in a plastic bag. Ryuji emerged from the stall just enough to eye them with distaste, before shrugging and saying, “Fine,” and taking the pants back into the stall.

He came out changed, his dirty things in the plastic bag, and he gave a little spin in his new pants. “These are hideous,” he said, and Yusuke frowned.

“Are they? The man in the shop said these were the latest in fashion trends!”

Ryuji’s eyebrow raised suspiciously. “How much did you spend on these?”

“Admittedly… the last of the money I had on me.”

Ryuji groaned. “Alright, well. I’ll take you out for ramen as thanks.” He looked back at Akira. “You comin’?”

“Sure.”

Ryuji’s face lit back up in a smile. “Cool. Then let’s go.”

As they left, Akira couldn’t help but glance back and take one last look around the bathroom, trying to memorize it.

He was going to need that for his fantasies later.


End file.
